Rendezvous with Remus
by Simone Leigh
Summary: What happens when Sirius ignores Remus' warnings, and accompanies him to the shrieking shack alone? Oneshot, unless you can convince me otherwise.


**A/N: Hello (: Soooo I haven't written fanfic in a long time. Chyeah. But no worries, here's something I thought of one day when I was bored at work. Mmhm. This is just gonna be a oneshot, unless I get like a billion reviews and everyone really likes it. I'm easy to convince, so if you want more, holla. **

**Peace, yo.**

Sirius Black didn't walk like a normal man. He strut. To be precise, he strut into the Great Hall. It was time for breakfast, and although Sirius liked nothing more than to sleep in, he also liked fresh bacon.

He plonked himself down on the bench and leaned over the table for a heaping plate of meaty, crunchy pig rear-end. Delicious. Sitting in front of the bacon, and with a disgusted look upon his face, Remus Lupin pushed the heavy plate towards his friend.

"You're going to get fat if you eat it all," the sandy-haired boy explained to the onyx haired one. Sirius shrugged. It wasn't news to him, after all.

"Maybe," came his lazy drawl of a reply, "but tomorrow's the full moon. I doubt I'll even need to work harder than usual to burn it all off," he grinned at his slighter friend, who quickly found motivation to change the subject.

"Did you do your Charms essay?" He smiled, knowing full well that Sirius had not. As predicted, he shook his head. "Thought you were gonna do it for me, Moony."

"You always seem to think that."

"Well you always do it!"

"That's going to change. How will you ever learn?"

"It hasn't bothered you for the last six years, why should it bother you now?"

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" James Potter sank into a seat next to Remus, his usually messy black hair even more so this morning. In fact, even as he spoke, he was reaching up to ruffle the mop some more.

"He's criticising my bacon," Sirius whined childishly.

"Don't blame him. You've got rather a lot." James teased, helping himself to some overly-buttered toast. "We've more important things to worry about," he said with a serious tone to his voice that didn't suit him. "Peter's ill."

"Seriously ill?" Remus was worried.

"He's in the hospital wing," James, the bespectacled boy, shrugged. "Not sure if that means it's serious or not. Could be a tummy bug, I suppose."

"You think he'll be available tomorrow?" The sandy-haired one spoke quietly.

"Oh who cares," Sirius shoved some bacon into his mouth, "we can do it without Pete, no problem." But even as Sirius spoke, Remus shook his head.

"No we can't. How're you gonna get inside?"

"Relax, we'll use a twig."

"Sirius," Remus hissed, "It's not a good idea!"

"Funny, because I thought that letting a full-grown werewolf lose on the school wasn't such a grand idea either…Which'll happen if we don't come along."

"I've done it without you before."

"Not in ages. How's that going to affect Moony?"

But Sirius could not hear Remus' response, because there was a flurry of activity. It seemed as though they had wasted their breakfast hour with their bickering, and now the trio stood, collected their things, and headed to their first class.

X

"You can't go! Remus said no."

"So. You're really going to stay here?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, he said not to."

"You're actually going to listen to Remus?"

"Yes, I'm going to listen to Remus…It's his decision to make, you know. It's not yours. If he tells you it's not safe, then you shouldn't go!"

"Piss off, Potter." Sirius turned on his heel and headed to their shared dormitory to grab the cloak.

"Sirius. No, you can't go, and you can't have my cl-"

"Stupefy," the better-looking boy muttered, wand in the other's face. James stumbled into the wall, slipping into unconsciousness. With a smirk, Sirius donned the invisibility cloak and left.

X

Pain. It was coursing through his veins, and if he didn't know any better, he would swear his bones were on fire. _I'm going to die_, came Remus' fear. And then his plea. _Please let me die._

It wasn't his fault, after all. When he was six years old, his father had angered a werewolf, who in revenge had made quite sure to find himself by the Lupin's abode one full moon; a werewolf who, in revenge, passed the lycanthropy on to Remus. Ever since he was six years old, Remus John Lupin had hated himself.

He didn't have much longer to think. Along with the pain came the hair, and the claws, and the unfortunate lengthening of his nose, his jaw, his limbs…His body stretched and the skin grew taught as he howled. Finally it was all over and he crouched, panting. He was no longer Remus.

X

Sirius picked up a rather long stick and skilfully managed to dodge the violent branches of the whomping willow, yet still prod the distinct knot in the center. The tree froze and a passageway opened. Smiling to himself and removing the cloak, Sirius crawled inside the narrow tunnel. It took a while to get to his destination – the shrieking shack – but he got there soon enough. He could hear the werewolf's snarling, and as soon as the tunnel became big enough, he adopted his animagus form: a vicious looking black dog roughly the size of a bear.

The wolf stopped howling and began to sniff. It wasn't a human he could smell, but there was a lingering scent of blood in the air, and he wanted it. God forbid anything got in his way…

X

He could feel the raw pain in his shoulder, across his back…there was even a vicious sting attacking his muzzle. Yet the wolf was still attacking. Even though the dog had fallen, given up, the creature still slashed at its skin. Blood. It wanted, needed more blood.

It's need was satisfied. Soon the dog's breathing was slow and ragged, and the wolf busied itself by licking the crimson-stained wood. Padfoot couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to. He just wanted to lay there, sleeping forever.

X

Remus stretched. Once he had done so and sat up, he quickly realised he was laying on the floor, and not the bed. There was a distinct rust-like smell in the room and he tensed as he turned his head, searching. His gaze fell upon the large black dog blocking the door.

"Sirius!" Remus was instantly at the dog's side. He didn't care about the blood, just coasted his hands across the dog's fur, finding his chest, finding a pulse.  
>"Can you transform?" He begged, and in response, Sirius did so, becoming a man, curled up on the floor and stained with his own blood. He raised his head only slightly to look up at his friend, letting a whimper of pain pass through his chapped lips. Remus sucked in a breath. Sirius' skin was ripped and pink, he could see muscle and bone, and he knew that whole mess was his fault.<p>

"Oh, God. Sirius, I…" Remus shook his head sadly, then horror flashed across his face. "Did…Did I bite you?" Sirius used the energy he could spare to respond.

"Hurt so bad…Passed out after ten minutes…"

"Sirius? Did. I. Bite. You?" Remus repeated, desperate. He quickly unbuttoned Sirius' shirt, pulling it gently off his friend's shoulders. He just wanted to find a bite mark. Unfortunately, the boy's skin was so pink, so bloodied, _so_ torn, that it was impossible to see any surface wounds. His chest and neck were stripped of the first few layers of skin – that much Remus could tell at first glance. He shakily whipped out his wand.

"Sirius…?" He whispered. Sirius lifted his head to look at him again.

"I don't know."


End file.
